kingdom_of_atlantiafandomcom-20200214-history
Arts and Sciences
Minister_Arts_and_Sciences.png‎ The Arts and Sciences are the crafts, skills, and technologies from the time period and cultures that the SCA covers. Participants research, study, and practice these skills and then share their results with others. They can be seen in use and on display at events - such as the recipes used for a feast, the armor worn in combat, the scrolls presented in Court, and the garb worn at events. Categories Agriculture Animals & Animal Husbandry Bees, Beekeeping & Apiculture, Birds of Prey, Falconry & Hawking, Cats, Cattle, Deer, Dogs, Hounds & Coursing, Fish & Fishing, Fowl, Poultry & Aviculture, Horses, Hunting, Rabbits, Hares & Cuniculture, Sheep & Oviculture, Silkworms & Sericulture Antler, Horn, Bone & Ivory Carving Armor & Weaponry Anglo-Saxon Armor, Archery Equipment, Arm Armor, Armor Stands, Breastplates, Coat of Plates, Fencing Armor, Gambesons & Padded Armor, Gorgets, Helmets, Japanese Armor, Lamellar, Leather Armor, Leg Armor, Lorica Segmentata, Mail, Martial Surcoats, Mongolian Armor, Shields, Siege Engines, Swords, Viking Armor, Weapons for SCA Combat Beads & Beadwork Bead Embroidery, Beads as Jewelry, Paternosters, Rosaries & Prayer Beads, Patterns & Techniques, Rose Petal Beads Beverages, Brewing & Vinting Beer & Ale, Cider & Perry, Cordials & Liqueur, Hops, Mead, Melomel & Metheglin, Non-Alcoholic Beverages, Wine & Vinification Camping Furniture Construction, Lighting, Other Structures for SCA Camping, Pavilions & Tentmaking, Windscreens & Running Walls, Yurts & Ghers Cooking & Food Baking & Bread, Cheesemaking, Culinary Bibliographies, Dietetics, Entremets, Illusion Foods & Subtleties, Etiquette & Serving, Feast Gear, Tableware & Eating Utensils, History of Food & Foods, Household Linens, Cooking for SCA Events, Ovens, Pasta, Sauces & Condiments, Spices Costume & Clothing Culture, History & Religion Africa, Asia & the Orient, British Isles, Byzantium, Christianity & the Christian Church, Eastern Europe, Germanic Tribes, Romani & Domari, Islam, Jews and Judaism, Middle East, Northern Europe, Southern Europe, Western Europe Domestic Sciences Cosmetics & Hairstyling, Handsewing, Lighting, Soapmaking Embroidery & Needlework Applique & Quilting, Assisi Work/Voided Work, Bayeux Tapestry, Bead Embroidery, Blackwork, Canvaswork, Cross Stitch, Embroidered Bookbindings, Embroidery Patterns, Heraldic Embroidery, Metal Thread Embroidery, Needlelace, Period Pattern-Books for Embroidery & Lacemaking, Opus Anglicanum, Pattern Darning, Smocking, Stumpwork, Whitework Fine Arts Glassworking, Mosaic, Painting, Pottery & Ceramics, Sculpture & Stone Carving Games, Pastimes, & Toys Ball Games, Board Games, Card Games, Dice & Dice Games, Kites Heraldry & Armorial Display Leatherworking Carving & Tooling Leather, Dyeing Leather, Leather Armor, Leather Drinking-Vessels, Saddles, Scabbards & Sheaths, Shoes & Shoemaking, Tanning Leather Literature Dutch Literature, English Literature, French Literature, German Literature, Greek & Byzantine Literature, Iberian Literature, Irish Literature, Italian Literature, Japanese Literature, Jewish Literature, Latin Literature, Middle Eastern Literature, Polish Literature, Russian Literature, Scandinavian & Viking Literature, Welsh Literature Metalwork Bezants, Blacksmithing, Casting, Coins, Coin-minting & Currency, Embossing, Jewelry & Jewelrymaking, Locksmithing, Metallurgy & Smelting, Repousse Performing Arts Bardic Arts, Dance, Jesters & Fools, Juggling, Legerdemain, Music, Storytelling, Theatre, Drama & Mumming Period Documents & Language Arts Ciphers, Codes & Cryptography, Correspondence & Letter-Writing, Language, Linguistics & Onomastics, Monastic sign lexicons, Period Documents, Books, Codices & Treatises Physical Sciences Alchemy, Astronomy & Cosmology, Cartography, Geography & Navigation, Ciphers, Codes & Cryptography, Engineering, Horology, Mathematics, Medicine & Physic, Natural History, Optics Scribal Arts Bookbinding, Calligraphy & Paleography, Drawing, Gilding, Heraldry for Scribes, Illumination, Non-Western Calligraphy & Illumination, Printing, Scribal Arts & Scriptoria, Scribal Tools, Seals & Sealing Wax, Wax Tablets, Writing Surfaces Textiles & Textile Arts Braids & Cords, Dyes & Dyeing, Felting, Fibers & Fabrics, Hairnets & Netting, Knitting, Lacemaking, Looms & Weaving, Nålebinding, Printing Fabrics, Spinning, Sprang Woodworking Basketry, Cooperage, Finishes & Paints for Woodworking, Furniture Construction, Musical Instruments, Pyrography, Shipbuilding, Siege Engines, Sleds, Sleighs, and Sledges, Tools, Wheeled Vehicles, Woodcarving